Making New Friends?
Log Title: Making New Friends? Characters: Bloody Bones, Deathsaurus, Delusion, Dust Devil, Sci-Nide, Warlord Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: May 30, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Autobot research for a cure to Nucleosis continues, including exchanging information with a source over the internet. Deathsaurus tries to reach out without overextending his own resources. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 12:27:32 on Thursday, 30 May 2019.' (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'you okay?' (Radio) You transmit, "Mmm? Oh! Dusty! Yeah, I'm okay" to Dust Devil. (Radio) You transmit, "Do.. you know what happened with Imager? I had ta stay here. I can't b'lieve she just used her medical certs to check herself out." to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'She and Soundwave tried fightin ta the death.' (Radio) You transmit, "Did.. did they kill each other?" to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'This will probably be the one and ONLY time that it mighta been good they were infected with Nucleosis. THey're both in bad shape and probably need a ton of repairs.' (Radio) You transmit, "Er.. just what happened?" to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'IMager tried to rip Soundwave's head off. He was doin his best ta crush her back. THey were both about ta seriously kill each other and they just locked up' (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'Told Tracker to take plenty of stills of the pair so I can send them pictures. Maybe I'll title it, "Lover's spat.."' (Radio) You transmit, "*snicker* That's awful, Dusty." to Dust Devil. (Radio) You transmit, "Are you okay? I only realized yesterday that I hadn't seen ya around much.." to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'I...am leavin to take care of somethin.' (Radio) You transmit, "Oh! Will you be gone long?" to Dust Devil. Warlord heads into repair bay, moving to his normal position of guarding the quarantine zone. "Hey. Any other escapees since last night?" Scales blinks up at Warlord from her workbench. "Hey.. no. I double-checked the protocols afterwards." She scowls at the reminder. Warlord nods "Good. Hey don' worry about it." he says. "I'm here to make sure nothin gets in or out as needed. I shoulda been there earlier too. How goes the studies?" Scales brightens. "Well, we do have a vaccine now. An' I've been thinkin'. We were originally studying progression of the disease where it was attackin' th'joints, because that was th'presenting symptom, but now it's workin' on the neural nets, right? Makin' people fighty. So I need to measure some of that." Warlord nods "Good. We're getting somewhere. Thank you for all your hard work, Scales. You are the little dragon that could you know?" Scales ducks her head. "Thanks," she says shyly. "I.. I really hope to get this figured out before other people end up like Imager, all frozen somewhere." Warlord grunts. "Or taking out half the planet before this happens. Well...now we see the end result. Ain' pretty. We should work on bringin' her back. Poor kid." Scales nods, looking towards quarantine. "Well, if we can cure people who're still movin', it should work on people who aren't. Might be trickier, though." Warlord nods "Yeah, I'd hate to lose them. Well ours anyways." he says. "Only one's locked up so far?" Scales sits. "So far's I know..." she sighs. "I haven't.. checked on everybody lately, since people've been gettin' angry. I don't wanna see some a'em that way." Warlord nods "Yeah, I get that. Is there anything particular that sets them off?" he sighs. "I feel lkinda helpless. I do wanna help ya know." Scales shakes her head. "I don't know if there's anythin' specific. They just seem extra angry in gen'ral. Or if they're the kind that don't like that kinda thing, they get mopey when they're not angry." Warlord vents a sigh "I hope it doesnt make mopeyness worse too. This is a pretty nasty thing." Scales nods. "An' Backblast has run off somewhere," she says, with a bit of a sigh. "Maybe he's worked out a trade with that guy on the internet chat." Warlord grunts "I hope he don' get his butt infected too. We shoudl all kinda stick together. That guy on the internet, seems like bad news too." Scales runs her paw over her crest. "Yeah, he does... but we really do need the data if it's safe t'get it." Warlord nods "Yeah. Hopefully, he's just as scared of the plague as we are." Scales huffs a puff of smoke. "I don't like workin' that way... it's jus'.. things go wrong when people are scared." Warlord nods "I can see that. We just gotta find a way that we're holdin' the cards, not him." Scales hmms. "Well, I'd go meet with him, but only if I had some big friends t'back me up." Warlord grunts. "I'd go with you if you want. You know. You could always meet him online. That's the thing about the internet. You can be as big as you want on the internet." Scales mmmms. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if I could manage secure transfer that way.. prob'ly could? But I'm only kinda okay at encryption an' stuff." Scales shrugs. "Nothin's more secure than sneaker net." Warlord tilts his head "You're talking to someone who used to run a system of battle android troopers. If anyone can hack, I can." Scales blinks at Warlord. "Oh... I had totally forgotten that." Warlord nods "Yep. and this guy don' seem like he knows much about the internet. We have an advantage there." Scales hmms. She pulls a datachit out of subspace. "I did put this t'gether. It has all the information on how t'make th'vaccine- not how it works, jus' how to make it, an' use it. This, 'm willin' t'trade." Warlord pauses. "How do we know what he has will be useful? I mean we know a lot about nucleon already." Scales spreads her paws. "We don't. That's th'problem. So it comes down t'what yer willin' t'risk havin' out there." Warlord nods "Its worth the risk you know. Just dont let him know how much hes risking. I wonder just how big a threat he is too." Scales nods. "Yeah.." She toys with the data chit. "Well, maybe he won't be online." Being a communication device as well as a medic, she doesn't need a terminal to log on. < irc.dal.net> Hello! < irc.dal.net> heyyyy < irc.dal.net> Oh, you're new, aren't you? Or just a new handle? < irc.dal.net> ' '< irc.dal.net> And there's the other new guy! Hi! < irc.dal.net> Good afternoon. < irc.dal.net> Connecting to these things takes a while. There is another new face? < irc.dal.net> Well, I don't think I've seen 'Wyllis' on here before. < irc.dal.net> ehh, first time on this channel. < irc.dal.net> It's nice to meet you. < irc.dal.net> One of the first channels I tried out, when searching for things on the internet. I find it to be enlightening. < irc.dal.net> I've also found a lot of other sites to be..anywhere from interesting, to disgusting, to disturbing, to downright weird. It is the most eccentric form of communication that I have encountered. < irc.dal.net> There are some neat videos on YouTube about chemistry and blowing things up. < irc.dal.net> You are a chemist, I take it? < irc.dal.net> I'm a doctor, actually. Chemistry often gets involved. < irc.dal.net> That is a good field. There are not enough Doctors out there, I have found. < irc.dal.net> You were willing to trade information with Bad Doctor earlier, correct? Would you trade with someone else? < irc.dal.net> If they have information to offer, of course. < irc.dal.net> Same that he has. Information on how to make and use the vaccine, in return for what you have on nucleon. < irc.dal.net> I admit, I do not have much on the mutated version. Just on pure nucleon. I have seen it before. Hmm. Perhaps this informatin could be exchanged. Before I set up such exchanges, I will have to know something about you. I have many enemies. I need to know if you are not one of them. < irc.dal.net> Ah, well, I'm a field doctor, so I do fight people, but only if there's already an attack going on. If you don't come after me or my friends, then I'm happy to just talk it out. < irc.dal.net> I feel pretty much the same way about things. < irc.dal.net> Do not harm mine and I will not harm yours. < irc.dal.net> You have an awful lot of weaponry, though. < irc.dal.net> I do indeed. And I use them frequently. I suppose that is where we differ. < irc.dal.net> Yes, I think so. < irc.dal.net> So the question remains. Who would you consider your friends? < irc.dal.net> Well, I have friends on Cybertron and friends on Earth. Some of them are organic and some of them are robots. I'm not going to just give you a list, though. < irc.dal.net> Fair enough. I am not familiar with the earth creatures. < irc.dal.net> Or where their alliances are. The Autobots have allied with an old enemy of mine and the Decepticons..well. Megatron and I do not see optic to optic on things. < irc.dal.net> They have messed with mine. Thus, I mess with theirs. < irc.dal.net> Most of the fighting on Earth has been because of people trying to conquer it. The Decepticons, the Quintessons, that sort of thing. I think they'd like to just be left alone. < irc.dal.net> They are resource heavy it appears. < irc.dal.net> To our detriment at times, it seems. < irc.dal.net> An Earth person? Interesting. I've never spoken to one I don't think. Welcome. < irc.dal.net> Well, I'm from Earth, too. I was built there. < irc.dal.net> as part of the war effort, I imagine? < irc.dal.net> Leave plundering to the pirates. < irc.dal.net> Well, everything tends to relate back to that, sadly. < irc.dal.net> I do think I might have been created anyway. Both of my creators sometimes just get an idea and go for it. < irc.dal.net> I understand. I was also created for the war. < irc.dal.net> And as far as plundering? I've done my fair share, sadly. < irc.dal.net> I wouldn't have to if a certain someone didn't leave us in a desperate situation. < irc.dal.net> Would you give something back, if people needed it? < irc.dal.net> I don't see why not. If someone assists me, honor dictates I would help them in return. < irc.dal.net> Honor. How quaint. < irc.dal.net> Would you trade information, then? I don't think we have to be enemies today. < irc.dal.net> I would. < irc.dal.net> Do you think you could manage an internet drop on a secure channel? I know this technology is new to you. < irc.dal.net> You seem like the sort that would mock my honor, Rawhead. I am used to it. It is one of the reasons I am at odds with Megatron. His lack of honor towards his enemies and his followers. Go ahead and laugh. A lot of people do. But that is the way it is. < irc.dal.net> Walk me through it, and I think I can. < irc.dal.net> Honor's all well and good until someone takes advantage of it. < irc.dal.net> Okay. I'll send you a private message and we can do this. < irc.dal.net> allright. Scales whews and looks at Warlord. "Okay, he'll do information exchance over a secure channel. You wanna log in and start settin' things up?" < irc.dal.net> People have tried to take advantage of the honor thing as well. They learn that I can be ruthless towards those who try. You paged Deathsaurus with '(Puff) The address is https://F7C4A0C38FC.23 The password is the first ten digits of the square root of 2.' Deathsaurus pages: scales- < Ic connection > Test You paged Deathsaurus with '< IC > A file appears, labeled 'vaccine'. It's encrypted, with a note on the first line that the key will be provided when Visitor 1042 uploads his file.' Scales hmms. "Gotta get whatever he provides in a secure box, so we c'n check it for worms an' viruses before we connect it t'anythin' else." Deathsaurus pages: < IC > A file is returned with no viruses attached or anything malicious. It shows the effects of nucleon including increased aggression and strength as well as an addictive nature and the fact it destroys transfromation cogs < irc.dal.net> Lugnut has joined this channel. < irc.dal.net> M,,MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM,KJKJ < irc.dal.net> Lugnut has left this channel. Warlord nods "Of course. No matter what he calls himself, he's still a Decepticon." < irc.dal.net> Thats weird. < irc.dal.net> whoever that is seems to have trouble connecting. You paged Deathsaurus with '< IC > There's a pause for a bit (Scales waiting while the information is verified clean), then a small text file. It says that the encryption key is the first ten measures of the Main Theme song for Star Trek 2, and advises that this is easily found on the internet.' < irc.dal.net> Seems to have more than that going wrong. < irc.dal.net> He's tried before. I wonder if he has really big fingers. Deathsaurus pages: (long pause on this end for the same reason) (types in encryption after a while) sends text file in return, the encryption is very easy to get through as he nor his crew have any technological skill with hacking. < irc.dal.net> Speaking as someone with large hands, it is not easy to type sometimes. < irc.dal.net> There's this silly little thing called Voice Recognition. You should try it. < irc.dal.net> Especially if you are having.. the lockups you people talk about? < irc.dal.net> I have very little hands, but it depends on what size keyboard you're using. < irc.dal.net> Personally I use a keyboard that is the appropriate size. < irc.dal.net> Between your small hands and my large ones we can both reach things that the other can't. You paged Deathsaurus with '(Puff) Thank you. This may help some very important people to me.' < irc.dal.net> That's part of what I do. Being able to reach into small spaces is useful when you're a doctor to large people. Deathsaurus pages: (guest 1042) (always logs on using guest accounts) "Thank you puff. This is me. Visitor. I dont know how to set those handle things. I hope by helping your kind I do not endanger mine. < irc.dal.net> I bet < irc.dal.net> Being large is an advantage to me as well. But I would never make a good doctor. I have neither the dexterity nor the patience. You paged Deathsaurus with '(Puff) You can type /help and it'll give you the chatroom commands. And curing this disease will make conflicts less likely, I believe.' Deathsaurus pages: (Kaiju) Oh. Thank you! You paged Deathsaurus with '(Puff) You're welcome. Stay safe out there.' < irc.dal.net> (test) Deathsaurus pages: (Kaiju) You too. I have nothing to worry about. Trust me. Scales gets together with Warlord to go over the new information from Deathsaurus, grabbing some energoodies to nibble on while they work. < irc.dal.net> Welcome Hans Zarkov. Warlord opens connections "Does make me wonder though..." GAME: Warlord PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Warlord considers. "You'd think an intergalactic emperor would know someone who works the internet. Have a comm guy or something." Scales mmms. "Yeah, a big empire would need one, wouldn't it? Or it'd fall apart because you can't get news and orders places." Warlord considers. "How many these warships he say he has?" Scales tilts her head. "He... didn't?" Warlord pauses. "And how many troops.. is this an empire of one?" < irc.dal.net> I hear there is information trading going on regarding a certain virus. < irc.dal.net> A little bit. < irc.dal.net> Nucleosis I believe its called. < irc.dal.net> It is not something we have encountered before. But I have offered any information I or my Empire may have to assist. Scales shrugs. "He says he has 'em, but hasn't given any numbers. He might need 'em all just fer that big ship." < irc.dal.net> I happen to have access to already completed research on the subject that I would be willing to trade for something of value. Warlord pauses. "Maybe.. I dont know. Maybe hes bigger then he looks or smaller. SOmethin just doesnt seem right." < irc.dal.net> <> There's a nice statue.... < irc.dal.net> I have encountered nucleon before. But not this strain, nor any vaccinations. What little information I have on nucleon, I will be willing to exchange. A statue hmm? < irc.dal.net> Oh, well, this is research on the current incarnation of the… organism. < irc.dal.net> I would witness it personally. However... < irc.dal.net> I do not think it is wise to make planetfall with the virus active. < irc.dal.net> Did you think the whole planet is one vast infected wasteland? Scales hmms and then shrugs. "It's kinda a distraction right now, though. Maybe write up yer thoughts and send 'em over to.. Uh.. who's in charge of security now that Red Alert's stepped down?" < irc.dal.net> I do not have any data on how far it is spread or how many is infected. If you coudl share it would be helpful. Warlord grunts. "Do we have a security director right now?" < irc.dal.net> What staue? < irc.dal.net> Unfortunately, I cannot. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'We have an example of the pure form of nucleon' < irc.dal.net> <> Was kinda a joke. Scales ers. "I dunno?" (Radio) You transmit, "Yeah, if you were here I'd be lookin' at yer processors, honestly.. I mean, you've had a dose of the normal stuff an' come out alright." to Dust Devil. < irc.dal.net> What sort of statue? Im sort of confused on that. I understand that you cannot. I do not know you and you do not know me. < irc.dal.net> When last I saw Cybertron it was a wasteland of sorts. It is strange to see it whole. < irc.dal.net> Well that means you were somewhat serious. I do have quite a bit of my notes and findings duplicated and available on offer. < irc.dal.net> what is your price? < irc.dal.net> and before I take on contracts, I must know your alliances. For both of our safety, I assure you. < irc.dal.net> I cannot because I don't have the information. Both Autobots and Decepticons have been infected, but they have not published any lists or numbers of their casualties. < irc.dal.net> So nobody has complete information on the extent of the spread, only what their particular faction has seen. < irc.dal.net> Lovely. Has it hit the uniffiliated populances? < irc.dal.net> There are not yet any rumors of it in the Neutral Territories, barring the incident at Harmonex yesterday. < irc.dal.net> That's the thing; I haven't exactly decided on a price yet. I'm exploring the market to see what it will bear. < irc.dal.net> Harmonex is neutral I take it? What incident took place there? < irc.dal.net> As for my allegiance. I am part of a third party that owes no loylties to the Autobots or Decepticons. < irc.dal.net> As am I, Hans. < irc.dal.net> Harmonex is a neutral city, and was subject to a non-aggression pact between Soundwave and Imager until yesterday. Both of them violated their truce to fight within the city and are known carriers of the disease. Their fight was inconclusive- they are currently inanimate. < irc.dal.net> Harmonex remains protected by a shield, and therefore casual contact with their bodies is unlikely. < irc.dal.net> Inanimate? Interesting... < irc.dal.net> So the Decepticons and Autobots are both down a vital member. Hmm. < irc.dal.net> I suspect that is the statue that was mentioned. It does sound like something worth at least some of my research. < irc.dal.net> It is currently inaccessible to most. You may wish to verify that your contact has the goods before trading. < irc.dal.net> <> as fun as it might be to sell the pair..I really was just joking. Though they get to be the testers for cures. < irc.dal.net> I do not know who this Imager is. But if things are still the same as they were... < irc.dal.net> I'm -not- joking. That kind of item is very unique and worth trading for. < irc.dal.net> This Soundwave is a major player in the Decepticon game. Megatron and Optimus are sure to want to get theirs back, forcefield or not. I understand Optimus Prime is out of the picture though. And I know his replacement well. < irc.dal.net> I do not think they will let the forcefield stop them from retrieving their soldiers. The statue, then might be an object of contention. < irc.dal.net> and frankly, from my side of things, the risk to obtain it far outweighs the value of bringing the virus aboard. < irc.dal.net> I have people to handle those sorts of tasks. < irc.dal.net> It is unknown if the Harmonex truce still stands, as Soundwave was its major Decepticon proponent. However, the Domincions have been known to protect the city as well. < irc.dal.net> With luck, they will take it as they have Valvolux. I understand they are thriving well in that city and it has grown to an outstanding beacon of hope on Cybertron. < irc.dal.net> The Dominicons have declared the Neutral Territories under their protection, but their efforts to rebuild have been restricted to Valvolux so far. < irc.dal.net> I would like to talk with one of these Dominicons one day. They seem fascinating. < irc.dal.net> Valvolux is considered an open city for trade- anyone may visit if their intentions are peaceful. Invaders and combatants are opposed by both the Dominicons and the city's milita. < irc.dal.net> It is clean of this disease, I take it? < irc.dal.net> No infections have been reported. < irc.dal.net> Hmm. If I could obtain a point of contact.. < irc.dal.net> They are rarely seen outside of the city. < irc.dal.net> Hrm. < irc.dal.net> You could always do what others have done, and simply yell your questions across the planet on the common channel. < irc.dal.net> then I may have to visit the city directly. Which may not be the best option. < irc.dal.net> the problem with that is everyone hears them. < irc.dal.net> And yet people still do it. < irc.dal.net> Some people are boisterous. < irc.dal.net> Considering my current situation, I do not think its a good idea to draw attention like that. This is risky enough. < irc.dal.net> Your mode of conveyance is conspicuous. If you were avoiding attention, you have already failed in that matter. < irc.dal.net> Good point. < irc.dal.net> I'm out there now. I suppose theres no use in hiding. < irc.dal.net> and I cannot learn what I need to know from the shadows. < irc.dal.net> He who dares, wins. < irc.dal.net> Hrm. Perhaps I should make a visit to this valvolux then. < irc.dal.net> It would not do well to come uninvited however. Maybe I could use this planetary communication then. < irc.dal.net> Courtesy is a lost art. < irc.dal.net> It would not do well for my intentions to come galavanting into the city like I own it, would it? Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I use this method of communication in order to reach a representative of the city of Valvolux." < irc.dal.net> Well we will see if they get the message. Broadband Dust Devil says, "Well someone could tell them you were callin" < irc.dal.net> a response. Interesitng. < irc.dal.net> Not sure it's the response you want. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "If anyone knows of them, let them know that I wish to speak with them at their first opportunity." < irc.dal.net> We will see. Broadband Dust Devil says, "Ummm Can I ask who ya are?" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Are you a representative of Valvolux?" Broadband Delusion says, "He's barely a representative of Autobots." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "An Autobot then." Broadband Dust Devil says, "Yeah when I'm not in trouble." Broadband Delusion begins to play a song- https://youtu.be/77A5G3IAUNQ Broadband Deathsaurus says, "I am contactable via this frequency (sends a frequency) or via irc.dal.net online. I usually use guest accounts there but I am sure you can identify me. If we have things to discuss, I will be in touch. Look up at the sky. See the warship by the second moon? That is mine." < irc.dal.net> as suspected it has alerted more than one person of my presence. A risk that had to be taken. < irc.dal.net> I don't think you were particularly hidden before. < irc.dal.net> Ha. I wasn't really trying to hide to be honest. If I did I wouldnt travel the way I do. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'I have an idea....' < irc.dal.net> Well, back to the lab. If any parties are interested in furthering their research into the current Cybertronian crisi feel free to reach out to me here. < irc.dal.net> my lines are always open hans. < irc.dal.net> From the sounds of it, ostentatiously? (Radio) You transmit, "Oh? What kinda idea?" to Dust Devil. Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Interesting song choice." < irc.dal.net> What makes you say that, Rawhead? < irc.dal.net> Usually the kind of thing you're aiming for when you're using a big, showy vessel. < irc.dal.net> You were saying yesterday that it was your middle finger to Megatron. < irc.dal.net> Well yes there's that. And it still is. Broadband Delusion says, "Earth music." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "The subject matter isn't lost on me. Hmm." (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'hook Soundwave and Imager up to VR....' (Radio) You transmit, "Umm.... we'd hafta get inta the city, first." to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'I think I can' (Radio) You transmit, "Hmm... I dunno if that'd let them act normally or if they'd still be all aggressive 'cause of th'nucleon.." to Dust Devil. (Radio) You transmit, "Well, not -act-, really, but you get what I mean." to Dust Devil. (Radio) Dust Devil sends you a radio transmission, 'might be entertaining. And they wouldn't be locked up possibly unable to move and going mad' (Radio) You transmit, "I think they're plenty mad already. *sigh* Uhh... prob'ly worth doing? But I am really tryin' t'get this worked out on this end so nobody else ends up like 'em." to Dust Devil. Log session ending at 22:39:59 on Thursday, 30 May 2019.